


the weirdo in the black leather jacket

by dumplingcheeks



Series: Idle One Shots [1]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Customer Miyeon, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gay Panic, Mention of Alcoholic Parent, Mention of Child Neglection, Part-Timer Shuhua, Part-time job, mention of smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumplingcheeks/pseuds/dumplingcheeks
Summary: Another day of a random stranger trying to flirt with Shuhua.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Series: Idle One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099280
Kudos: 18





	the weirdo in the black leather jacket

**Author's Note:**

> it's honestly just miyeon being a clueless cutie and shuhua being done.

Shuhua hates the smell of cigars more than anything.

Maybe it's because she grew up waking up to the smell of cigars, and bottle of booze that her father left broken in her room after crying when her mother left them. Shuhua learned to curse when she was very little when her mother left her with her poor excuse for a father.

"Ma'am, this is a no smoking area." Shuhua says, trying to sound as polite as possible as she glared at the customer before her.

"Kinda ironic when you sell cigars but don't allow customers to smoke."

"It's a health hazard, ma'am. Not everyone wants to die of lung cancer." Shuhua said, a bit sharply for her boss' liking. The fat pervert isn't even around, so Shuhua couldn't care less. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, ma'am."

"Only if you give me your number first, cutie." The woman winked at her. Shuhua internally cringed as she gives another one of the fake numbers she gathered for emergencies like this.

"Here. Don't come back here, please." She whispered before pulling away and smiled at the stranger. "Thank you and come back again, ma'am."

"You change your mind very quickly, huh?" The stranger narrowed her eyes as she observed the part-timer. "What's your name?"

"Olivia." Shuhua smiled widely, eyes cursing at the stranger to scram.

"It's Shuhua, though." The stranger says, pointing at Shuhua's nametag. The part-timer internally groaned but kept a polite face. "I'll come back again tomorrow, Shuhua." The woman in the black leather jacket smiled. "And my name is Miyeon. Remember it."

"Another dumbass." Shuhua sighed the moment the girl left. Shuhua moved on to entertain the next customer.

As the stranger- Well, the Meowie, or whatever her name is said, the woman in black leather jacket appears in front of her again. "Hi, Shuhua. Just these, please." Meowie smiled at her. "And you must have given me a wrong number. I dialed it and an old man answered. Was that your father or am I mistaken?"

"You think?" Shuhua rolled her eyes. But she's kinda dumb so it's a good sign, Shuhua thinks. The part-timer needed the less causious feeling of being followed around by a creepy stalker.

The woman hummed, unable to hear Shuhua properly. Well, the part-timer only muttered them. She can't afford to lose this job too after blowing up at a customer on her previous one. Well, can anyone blame her? The dude did try to score a number on her, which is how the perverted middle-aged man ended up on the ground with his hands on his crotch as Shuhua cursed him nonstop.

"That will be five dollars."

"Here." Meowie said, handing Shuhua a hundred dollar bill. "Keep the change."

"Keep the change?" The part-timer's eyebrows meet halfway. "No. It's too much, ma'am." Despite Shuhua's greed for money, she's not this low. "You still have ninety-five dollars. That's too much money, ma'am."

"Accept it." The other part-timer whispers. "We can share it."

"That's too much money?" The woman questioned. It's clear that the stranger must be rich and have been pampered by her rich parents all her life. "It's okay, you can keep the change. A tip for a good service. I have more of it here."

Does this Meowie girl even know how to value money? Shuhua questioned internally. "This is not a five star restaurant, ma'am."

The other part-timer elbowed Shuhua's side gently. "Just shut up and accept the money. Don't give me the dignity shit. We're both broke."

Shuhua inhaled deeply as she hands the extra change to Yuqi. "Thank you, ma'am." She smiled at Meowie. Shuhua heard the happy noises Yuqi was making behind her back that it took everything in her not to kick her friend right now.

"Did I mention that you have a beautiful smile? Because you have. It brings out your eyes. You look more beautiful smiling." Meowie smiled. "Not that you're not beautiful when you're not smiling. I'm just trying to say that it makes you even more beautiful- er, I'm just saying that you look absolutely breathtaking."

Shuhua would've taken the compliment if she wasn't in the big ass green uniform with brown khakis. "Okay, ma'am. Thank you and come back again."

Miyeon smiled. "Sure- Oh and, please call me Miyeon."

That was her name? Shuhua questioned herself. I thought it was Meowie.

"Sure, Meowie- I mean, Miyeon."

"Meowie?" The woman in the black leather jacket questioned. "Okay, I like that better than my name. Please call me Meowie from now on."

"Okay, weirdo."

"No, I don't like Weirdo. Please call me Meowie. My name is Meowie to you."

"Okay, Meowie." Shuhua emphasized the woman's new name apparently. "Thank you and come back again." She smiled forcefully as she hands the bag of things that the weirdo bought.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked this! comment your thoughts about this drabble, i love reading them


End file.
